


Book of Oneshots

by BileBunny



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Amputation, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cannibalism, Cows, Creampie, Dark, First Time, Force-Feeding, Horror, Hybrids, Kidnapping, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outdoor Sex, Self Cannibalism, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28866204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BileBunny/pseuds/BileBunny
Summary: Here's a book where I will be putting all my requests and one-shots.Requests are open and welcomed!
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 18
Kudos: 179





	1. Rare (Technoblade/Dream)

**Author's Note:**

> A crazy bitch on Twitter requested this. You know who you are...

Dream’s eyes were locked upon the flickering glow of the fireplace. Sure, it strained his eyes to look, but anything was better than gazing below the wooden table.

He was still trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. Things came back to him. Never the whole at once though, only in pieces. He could remember trying to hike home when suddenly a harsh blizzard hit, crippling the usually rugged man. 

In a desperate attempt to survive, Dream started to wander over to a dim light he saw in the distance. He had prayed that it led to salvation and someone who was willing to help. If not, he would die trying. 

He nearly heard the choir above sing as he got closer and saw a humble wooden cabin. He was going to knock at the heavy door, but his trembling legs finally gave out, which sent his head smashing onto the hard wooden door.

Dream didn’t think he would ever arise again, but he did. Perhaps that wasn’t a good thing…

From the moment he woke up, Dream was in blinding pain. Despite the comforts of the warm bed he was laying in, he could do nothing but wallow in misery. Soon after he awoke, a familiar figure entered the cozy bedroom, glancing coldly at him

“Techno?” 

“Hello, Dream. How are you feeling?”

Dream grit his teeth, the pain firing up even more.

“H-Hurt!” was all he managed to utter out. This made Techno nod his head.

“I imagine so. Come on. Let’s get you to the kitchen.”

As his wool blanket was torn away, Dream’s maw fell open as he gazed at the horrific sight.

His left foot was gone. It now no longer extended past his thigh, which was coated in thick, white bandages. Tears began to stream down the distressed man’s face as he let out a silent scream, his voice too shot to manage a real one. 

“Oh...guess I forgot to tell you about that…” The pig hybrid said casually. Too casually…

Dream whipped his head up to look at Techno, his eyes demanding an explanation.

“You had frostbite on that leg. It was so severe that unfortunately, the leg couldn’t be saved. Trust me. This gave you the best chance of survival.”

Dream’s entire body was quaking, almost as much as it did when he was stuck in the blizzard. He violently flinched when he felt warm arms wrap around him, hoisting him up off the bed. Not only did it catch him off guard, but it also made him blush slightly.

“Let me down!” The dirty blond weakly demanded, which made Techno roll his eyes.

“Sure. Then what are you going to do? Walk?” The pigman smirked at the joke, but Dream was absolutely horrified and disgusted. As much as he wanted to shout back, he was buried too deep in pain and despair. 

When they arrived in the kitchen, Techno dumped Dream into one of the wooden chairs. He patted Dream’s blond hair telling him to “Be good” before reaching to the oven and pulling out a tray of piping hot meat. 

As Dream stared blankly at the fireplace, Techno prepped the meat, cutting it into small slices before settling it on a plate with some cooked vegetables. Dream’s fixation with the flickering fire was broken upon hearing the sound of a plate clinking against the table. 

Dream’s expression twisted into one of disgust as Techno quickly began scarfing down his dinner, letting out piggish snorts as he ate. As he lifted the next forkful into his mouth, Techno noticed Dream’s look of extreme pain and disgust. The pigman put the fork down, letting out a shallow cough as he did.

“Excuse me for my...ill table manners. Food is rather...scarce in this climate, especially this time of year.” 

Techno suddenly stood up from his chair, walking over to his rival, who was still writing in pain from his recent amputation. The pink-haired man reached into his trouser pockets, retrieving a bottle of pills. 

“Are you in pain, dear?” He asked, in which Dream nodded his head frantically in response. 

Techno shook the pill bottle before continuing. 

“See these? They will make the pain go away. All you must do is one little thing.” 

Dream swallowed as he imagined what he was about to be forced to do. Part of him wanted to refuse, but at the same time he wanted, no...needed those pills. 

“P-Please…” He uttered pathetically, making Techno smirk once more.

“Good.” He said as he cut up another slice of meat and placed it onto the plate before pushing it between him and Dream. Techno stabbed a chunk of bloody meat with the fork and held it up to Dream’s lips urging him to eat. Being fed like he was a helpless infant was rather humiliating, but still. He needed those pills, as well as some food in his empty stomach. Upon taking a bite, Dream took in the tender meat’s flavor. While the unidentified meat had the appearance of beef, its taste was more akin to pork. It was strange, although not unpleasant. It wasn’t long before the meal was finished, Techno dabbing the corners of Dream’s mouth as he stopped feeding him. 

“You seemed to have enjoyed that, dearie,” Techno remarked in a sickly sweet voice, lifting up his hand and sweetly kissing it. 

“I don’t blame you though, Dreamie. You are rather delicious.”

It took a moment, but eventually, Dream realized what was happening. He understood what he had just been forced to do. To say he was disgusted would have been a gross understatement. It was horrified. He couldn’t scream as he began to violently wretch, his cannibalistic meal quickly rushing out of his mouth, splattering onto the floor. 

Although he was not exactly pleased with vomit spilling onto his floor, Techno did enjoy the distress he was causing his rival. He made his crotch buzz with arousal. As he continued to throw his little hissy fit, Techno popped two of the pills into his mouth before connecting his lips with the hysterical blond. 

As he deepened the kiss, Techno spat the spills into Dream’s mouth before quickly pulling away to avoid a bite. 

The Pigman liked seeing his rival like this. Red-faced, hysterical, babbling like baby, and most of all weakened and under his control.

It was even more delicious than Dream himself.


	2. Udderly Good

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cow hybrid meets a bull.

Being part cow, Sapanp often found himself enjoying the simple things in life. The side of him that was human, was fierce and predatory, but the cow side of him just wanted to graze the flowery felids. Unfortunately, he often didn’t have time to do that, as he was loaded with far too many responsibilities to be able to play in the sun. 

However, today was one of the rare times that he was able to indulge in natural instincts. 

He had awoken and walked down to the kitchen to find a note pinned to the refrigerator. He yawned, scratching around his horns before grabbing the note and giving it a read.

“Dear Sapnap, we apologize for leaving you on such short notice, but early this morning, we ran into a gang of raiders. We need you to hold down the fort whilst we locate and destroy their base. We’ll be back by tonight. 

-George and Dream.”

Sapnap smiled. He was alone for the day. That meant playtime…

He quickly ran upstairs and pulled out a box hidden underneath his bed. His smile grew wider as he took out the garments inside. It was a cow-print pattern top with the neck cut out. There was also a cow print mini skirt with matching stockings. As he put the animalistic patterned clothes on, he nearly squealed with excitement. 

Oh, it had been so long since he had been able to do something like this!

He let a naughty smile crawl onto his face as he reached into his nightstand and pulled out a red jeweled buttplug...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sapnap galloped freely in the flowery meadow, his thin tail bouncing up and down as he did. He was sure that he looked absolutely ridiculous, but he didn’t care. This was his day off and he could do as he pleased. Besides, the thought of getting caught excited him slightly, although he would never admit that. 

After about an hour of mindlessly frolicking in the warm sun, Sapnap walked over to a low hanging tree before laying down to enjoy the cool shade. It was still morning, he could spare a quick nap.

His sleepy time didn’t last long, however…

He was startled awake by someone lightly nudging him. His body flushed with fear as he thought that George, Dream, or someone like that had caught him. Oh...he would never live that down. He was slightly relieved when he looked up and an unfamiliar face. Like Sapnap, he also had horns, although his were much larger. He seemed to be a bull rather than a cow hybrid. 

“W-Who are you?!”

“Oh...sorry. I’m Bad. I thought you were dead...” The bull hybrid replied, looking away bashfully.

“Do dead bodies breathe?” Sapnap asked snarkily, putting his hand on his hip as he stood up.

“No, I don’t think that’s what you wanted. I think you wanted a little something else…”

The bull’s face twisted with confusion.

“What would I want?” He asked, making Sapnap’s smile even more. 

Ok, this bull wants to play hard to get? Fine. Challenge accepted.

“I think you want a slice of this cake~” Sapnap said teasingly, flashing his hardly ever used bedroom eyes. Still, Bad was acting oblivious.

“Where? I don’t see any cake.”

Sapnap pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t tell if this guy was playing stupid or was actually stupid. Perhaps he needed to be a bit more...blunt. 

“Do you wanna fuck around?” Sapnap asked casually. The bull’s face immediately flushed a bright red. 

“O-Oh...Um...I don’t have a lot of experience with...love making…” 

He was a virgin...Figures. 

“No problem, stud. Just follow my lead and I promise we’ll both feel unearthly pleasure. Is that ok with you?”

The bull gulped before nodding yes.

“Good.” Sapnap looked down and was delighted to see a tent forming in Bad’s trousers. He knelt down and began lapping at the bulging fabric. 

“Hmm, seems you’re already a step ahead…”

“Ooh~ D-Dear…” The bull mewed as he touched for the very first time. He gasped when he felt the cow yank down his slacks, letting his erection free. The only one more shocked than Bad was Sapnap as he hit in the nose by the large cock. It wasn’t what he was expecting, especially from a shy nerd.

“Oh god...You’re giant.” Sapnap said, now growing a bit nervous himself. 

“Sorry…” He heard the bull say in reply.

“You don’t need to apologize it’s not your fault. We just have to...work around it a bit.”

It was a good thing he was wearing a buttplug, so he would at least be stretched. Still, they needed lube. He looked up and noticed a bag slung around the bull’s shoulder.

“Hey, you wouldn’t happen to have a few slimeballs in there would you?”

“Yeah, I have a few.” Bad said before reaching into his bag and pulling two out. “What do you need them for?”

“Its so it hurts less for me and is easier for you.” Sapnap said before taking one of the slimy balls. He removed his buttplug before smearing the slime on his fingers and scissoring himself.

“W-While I d-do this...ugh...you smear that slime all over that massive dick of yours...Hmmm…” 

It wasn’t long before they were both prepped and ready to go. Sapnap got on his hands and knees, spreading his knees apart before wiggling his hips seductively. 

“Now take me you big ole stud~”

Bad’s face flushed even deeper, looking as if he had a sunburn on his face. He grabbed onto Sapnap’s hips, in which the cow leaned into the touch.

“Tell if you want me to stop or slow down.” was what he said before he hiked up the skirt, and plunged his large rod into Sapnap’s slickened hole. Sapnap tensed up but slowly started to relax once pleasure began to pool in his abdomen. Bad felt the same, and began to pick up the pace, making Sapnap groan in pleasure.

“Hmmm~ Ooohh.. Mooo~” 

This excited the bull all the more as he gripped onto the cow’s hips and began to pound even harder.

It wasn’t long before they were nearing their limit. At some point, Sapnap’s shaky legs had given out, and he was lying flat on the ground. This wasn’t a problem for Bad though, as arranged himself on top of the cow, his front flush with Sapnap’s back. 

Their pace became shaky and uneven as the bull was seconds away from cumming. However, with a few more hard thrust, he was spilling his sticky “milk” inside of the groaning cow. As he rode out his orgasm high, he gave a few more shallow thrusts which sent Sapnap over the edge and screaming with pleasure.

“OOOH YEEEESSS! MOOOOOO! MOOOO! MOOOOO!” 

After about a minute, Bad pulled out, his essence spilling out of Sapnap’s hole as he did. As he pulled up his trousers over his now flaccid dick, he looked down bashfully at the still shaking and twitching cow hybrid.

“Did I do good?” 

Sapnap turned his head, a weak smile on his face.

“Best milking I’ve ever had…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another request from a friend on Twitter.


End file.
